Knight in shining armour
by Robmeister2010
Summary: Oneshot fic. Penny has had the day from hell. Sheldon has stayed behind from vacation and stops by upon hearing her crying. Penny soon finds a way to make herself feel better, brought on by a longer than average hug and some spilt spaghetti sauce. Update: This story was only ever intended to be a oneshot, thank you to those of you asking for a part 2 but I am not uploading anymore.


Penny had had the day from hell. She was so sick of getting crap tips from obnoxious customers, some of which didn't mind getting hands on with her butt despite her best attempts to stop them without breaking their arm. She'd had some of her old school friends calling her making her feel like a failure that morning, and to top it off her car had broken down, leading her to walk home in the pouring rain. As she got to the top of the fourth four the heel broke on her favourite shoes.

"God damnit!" she shouted. Tears fell down her face as she unlocked her door, slamming it behind her. The guys had gone on a vacation so she didn't even have anyone to talk to. She sobbed loudly as she sank to the floor propped up against the door.

"Why do bad things always happen to me?" she asked herself. Suddenly, she was startled.

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

*knock knock knock* Penny!

Penny got to her feet, and opened the door.

"Sheldon? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard you crying!" he replied looking at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I've just had a lousy day sweetie." She sighed wiping her face.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Said Sheldon.

"Like I said, what are you doing here…you're supposed to be on vacation." Said Penny.

"I didn't really want to go. Professor Siebert forced me. I will just spend the time at home. In this case…I will be here comforting you." Said Sheldon.

"Sweetie, you don't want to spend your vacation looking after me. I'm just having a really crappy day, I'm gonna heat up some spaghetti I made yesterday and watch a movie." Said Penny.

"Penny, you are my friend. I came over to see what was wrong." Said Sheldon. Penny sighed and thought for a moment.

"I've got hot dogs. Do you have dinner plans?" she asked finally. Sheldon shook his head.

"Then would you care to join me Sheldon? Perhaps your company will cheer me up." She said.

"I would find that an excellent solution to the current situation. I will eat and you can tell me what's happened." Said Sheldon.

"Oh trust me Sheldon you don't want to know." Sighed Penny.

"Then why did I come over here?" he asked. Penny smiled for the first time that day.

"You're my knight in shining armour Sheldon, you know that?" she asked.

"I don't care for armour. It's made of metal products that leave staining on clothes." Remarked Sheldon. Penny smiled again.

"Come on Sheldon. Come and make me feel better." She smiled stepping aside to let him enter.

"Would you…care for a Sheldon hug?" he asked cautiously as she closed the door.

"I would love that Sheldon." She smiled. Sheldon wrapped his arms carefully around her and held her tight.

"Thank you Sheldon." She whispered. She started to move but Sheldon was still holding her. Penny smiled again.

"Are you waiting for me to advise on duration of hug?" she asked.

"I am inexperienced in such matters." Replied Sheldon. Penny thought for a moment.

"The best hugs last for atleast 12 hours." She said.

"I will need some lumbar support for my back being taller than you. Unless…" said Sheldon. Penny was about to tell him she was joking about the 12 hour hug when she suddenly felt him lift her up. She soon found herself sitting on the nearby counter.

"Sheldon, I was joking about the 12 hour hug." She smiled.

"You seem like you need a long hug anyway." Replied Sheldon. Penny hugged him tighter.

"Thank you for this Sheldon. This is exactly what I needed. Even if you have just sat me down on top of the wet counter so my ass is soaked." Smiled Penny. Sheldon quickly lifted her off. Penny was surprised by the ease in which Sheldon was supporting her in the air. She leaned back so that she could see him.

"Since when did you get so strong?" she asked.

"I'm not. I wanted to be the gallant gentleman. But I fear I am going to drop you!" whimpered Sheldon. Penny laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist so as to release the stress on his arms.

"Is that better?" she asked smiling.

"I am glad to see that smile back on your face." He whispered.

"You put it there Sheldon. As you so often do. Where would I be without you?" asked Penny.

"Given the current situation…on the floor." Observed Sheldon. Penny rolled her eyes.

"So are you staying for dinner? Or are we just going to hug like this all evening?" she asked.

"I am not as adept at social protocol as yourself. I am relying on you to lead me." Replied Sheldon.

"Alright, then take me into the bedroom and have coitus with me!" said Penny. She was about to burst out laughing when Sheldon started moving.

"Sheldon I was kidding! What are you doing?" she asked glancing behind her at the bedroom.

"Penny, you are confusing me, do you want me to hug, go to the bedroom, you are not giving me much of a clue!" he complained.

"Sheldon, are you saying if I asked for coitus you would?" she asked in surprise.

"If it was seen as a successful way to console a friend then yes, of course I would." Said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I can't believe you would do that for me just to make me feel better." She whispered. She hugged him closer resting her head on his chest. Sheldon glanced around, as if looking for some inspiration on what to do next, and decided to stay where he was and wait for her lead.

"Your heart is beating fast." She whispered.

"I was playing Grand Theft Auto. It's a very energetic adventure." Replied Sheldon.

"If I didn't know any better Sheldon, I would say that you are enjoying hugging me." She smiled leaning back and looking up at him to gauge his reaction. He glanced down at her.

"It is not wholly unpleasant." He replied.

"You're not thinking of all the germs I'm passing onto you?" she asked. Sheldon's face went pale.

"Oh dear lord!" cried Sheldon, letting her go and running to her bathroom.

"So I'll just put the hot dogs in the spaghetti then huh?" she smiled. He really was her knight in shining armour, and she knew she could rely on him to make her feel better. Once Sheldon returned from the bathroom, they soon sat on the couch eating Spaghetti with little hot dogs cut up in them.

"It's not as nice reheated is it?" asked Penny pulling a face.

"I find it wholly unacceptable to complain about a meal provided by someone in their home." Said Sheldon.

"That's because you are too sweet Sheldon. It's rubbish, stop eating." Said Penny reaching out to grab the plate from him.

"Penny!" he cried as a large lump of spaghetti sauce fell into his lap as a result of losing the plate.

"Sorry sweetie. I'll get it." Said Penny grabbing a tissue out of her pocket. Sheldon blushed a furious red colour as Penny started to rub in an uncomfortable place.

"Are you OK sweetie?" she asked glancing up at him as she rubbed.

"Penny, you're rubbing…well I dare not say!" said Sheldon. Penny gasped and let go of the tissue.

"Sorry Sheldon." She whispered now matching his crimson tone on her own face. Sheldon picked up the tissue and placed it on the table.

"I should soak these trousers." He replied. He groaned as he tried to stand up. Those trousers were far too tight for his liking. Penny couldn't help but notice and covered her eyes turning more crimson by the moment.

"Would you be offended if I concluded our evening?" asked Sheldon looking uncomfortable.

"Not atall Sheldon. Thank you for coming by and making sure I was OK. I hope you're…alright…soon!" said Penny pointing at his trousers and blushing even more.

"Thank you for a lovely meal." Said Sheldon finally managing to stand. He dare not turn to face her after the situation going on down below.

"It was a horrible meal. Don't be polite." Said Penny.

"Enjoy your movie." Said Sheldon making his way to the door. Penny realised he was leaving. Wishing she'd had something to drink to give her an excuse for what entered her mind, she stood up.

"You know Sheldon…I could take care of that for you right now." She whispered.

"I don't have any other trousers here." Said Sheldon.

"You have pants on right?" she asked.

"Boxers." He corrected. Sheldon uneasily dropped his trousers. Penny could see Sheldon's not so small problem and couldn't quite manage to take her eyes off it.

"Sheldon, I think there is something else I could take care of. If you'll let me." She whispered biting her lip.

"What's that?" asked Sheldon. Penny walked over to him and pushed him in the direction of the bedroom.

"You'll see." She replied.


End file.
